


Nothing

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reo is a Sweetheart, Shy Akashi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Nada es nada en todos los sentidos. A veces nada es suficiente.One-shot. Library AU.También en Wattpad.





	Nothing

 

La campana de la entrada de cristal anunció mi llegada. La biblioteca no estaba tan llena a rebosar como siempre, sólo había algunas personas de pie frente a los estantes repletos de libros y otros textos. Caminé tranquilamente hacia el mostrador principal, extendiéndole a la encargada mi tarjeta especial de la biblioteca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y dejó mi tarjeta a un lado, permitiendo que me animara a entrar a aquel mundo de las letras y palabras. Caminé entre todas las estanterías llenas de libros, algunos nuevos, otros más viejos, todos divididos por géneros y extensión. Me moví hacia las novelas de horror y policiales, aquellas que mi padre enloquecía al leer; últimamente me contaba animado todos los misterios que se tenían que descubrir y, no podía mentir, me llamaban ligeramente la atención. Comencé a sacar los libros de su lugar, leyendo los títulos, los resúmenes de la contraportada, ojeando algunas páginas.

Hasta que apareció él.

No lo había visto de antemano, pero permanecía allí desde antes. Se encontraba en la sección de literatura clásica y leía un libro bastante extenso, de pie, delante del estante cargado de libros igual de extensos como el que él traía entre sus manos. Estaba concentrado en la lectura, tenía puesto un abrigo bastante cálido y algunos copos de nieve del exterior permanecían en la capucha. Frunció el entrecejo y cerró el libro de un sonoro golpe, alzando la mirada hacia la estantería, extendiendo el brazo para devolverlo a su lugar y retirar otro del mismo grosor que el anterior. Yo permanecí observándole, con la misma novela de Poe en las manos que había tomado antes de reparar en él y su presencia…

Antes de abrir el libro, se giró hacia mí. Debió sentirse observado, y no lo culpaba, es que era difícil quitarle los ojos de encima. Y es que tampoco lo hice cuando sus ojos encontraron los míos. Sólo le sostuve la mirada, hasta que él rompió la conexión de nuestros ojos para recorrerme el cuerpo entero con ellos y sonreír de manera casta, abriendo de una vez el libro y volviendo a la lectura.

Suficiente para sentir el corazón en la garganta.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví al libro que yacía en mis manos. Lo devolví a su lugar y retiré otro. No me interesaba. Retiré otro más. No me llamaba la atención. Otro más. No me interesó siquiera leer el título porque su portada me aburrió completamente.

—Si estás buscando una novela que vale la pena de esa clase, esta es mi recomendación de hoy —alcé la cabeza y fruncí el entrecejo cuando observé el libro extendido hacia mí.

Me giré y abrí los ojos cuando el chico permanecía a unos pocos pasos alejado de mí, extendiéndome un libro que no me molesté en observar. Sólo lo observé para luego volver la mirada hacia él, comprobando si era de verdad o si sólo me estaban tomando el pelo y él era una clase de holograma para gastarme una broma. Pero al ver la bonita sonrisa, supe que no, no era ningún holograma.

Extendí mi mano y tomé el libro con suavidad, sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni un segundo. Creí que nunca iba a poder despegarse del libro de literatura, pero sacudí la cabeza cuando vi que lo llevaba debajo del brazo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que le dije. Él movió la cabeza.

—Un honor cuando de libros se trata —sonrió él, dándose la vuelta. Volvió a su lugar en la biblioteca, delante de la estantería de literatura clásica, y abrió el libro, comenzando a seguir la nueva lectura con sus ojos.

Sonreí inconscientemente, porque había sido una linda sensación escucharle dirigirse a mí, acercarse y ofrecerme un libro. Lo observé una vez más, mordiéndome el labio inferior, deseando por dentro poder tener un contacto con él, conocerle, que se acercase a mí.

Para mi sorpresa, él volvió a girarse. Me encontró observándole y yo me sonrojé completamente, apretando el libro que él me había recomendado, entre mis manos. Me sonrió amablemente y yo suspiré como una colegiala enamorada. Pero al observarle volver su mirada a la lectura, decidí que había sido suficiente por hoy, mi padre dijo que no debía retrasarme demasiado. Echándole el último vistazo, enfilé hacia el mostrador, sintiéndome extraño luego de… lo que fuese que había sido eso.

 

 

 

 

Una semana más tarde, regresé a la biblioteca para devolver los libros que no había adquirido, sino pedido prestados. Era la primera hora del mediodía, la biblioteca no estaba demasiado habitada. Coloqué la pila de libros sobre el mostrador, provocando un estruendo, y el encargado salió de debajo de la mesa, no sabía qué haciendo estaba ahí debajo, pero bueno, lo hizo y ya.

Me llevé una sorpresa cuando el chico de sonrisa bonita me recibió, y volvió a sonreírme.

—Vaya, vaya… a quién tenemos aquí. Bienvenido —sonrió él, haciendo a un lado la pila de libros que yo había dejado sobre el mostrador. Me encogí de hombros cuando me sonrió en grande—. ¿Los llevarás todos o dejarás alguno?

—Vengo a devolverlos, los he tomado prestados —respondí rápidamente. Él asintió y tomó la pila de libros como pudo—. Puedo ayudarte, si quieres.

—De acuerdo, no me vendría nada mal —dijo con una sonrisa. Me acerqué a él y tomé la mitad de los libros que él cargaba.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el interior de la biblioteca, descubriendo, con sorpresa, que estaba vacía, a excepción de dos personas que leían en la sala especial, equipada por mesas, sillas y sillones cómodos y mullidos. El chico de la biblioteca caminó hacia el final de las estanterías, en donde nos habíamos conocido días atrás. Comenzamos a colocar los libros en sus respectivos lugares, en silencio, observándonos de vez en cuando con miradas cómplices.

—Disculpa… —comenzó a decir, alzando su mano. Yo me giré hacia él—. ¿Quieres salir a… beber algo caliente? —carraspeó un poco, aclarándose la garganta. Yo sonreí—. Bueno… sí es que tú quieres…

—El café de la esquina está bien —fue mi manera de asentir. Y sonreí al decirlo, gesto que le hizo sonreír a él, encogiéndose de hombros.

No nos demoramos demasiado en salir de la biblioteca, dejando a otra chica encargándose del lugar, para caminar unos metros hacia el café. Él caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y el vaho se le escapaba de los labios en un movimiento demasiado torturante para mis sentidos. Con dos cafés humeantes en nuestras manos, nos sentamos en una banca del parque, observando la luz del mediodía, el suelo cubierto de una sólida capa de nieve, las personas abrigadas a todo dar y la nieve cayendo sobre nosotros débilmente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó él.

—Akashi Seijuuro —respondí con tranquilidad—. ¿El tuyo?

—Mibuchi Reo —dijo.

Y nada más. Hasta que él retomó la conversación.

—Parecen gustarte mucho los libros sobre incógnitas, detectives y todas esas cosas —comenzó diciendo él. Yo bebí un poco de mi café, sintiendo que mi lengua ardía debajo de la bebida.

—No son para mí los libros que me llevo —respondí rápidamente.

—¿Para tu pareja? —preguntó él desinteresado.

—No, son para mi padre —contesté, frunciendo el ceño—. Pareja… pareja no tengo.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa… —fue su respuesta. Yo alcé una ceja y le observé, pero él no me prestó la más mínima atención, sólo se concentró en beber de su humeante café.

—¿Tú eres encargado de la biblioteca? —pregunté sin venir a cuento. Él se giró hacia mí.

—Algo así —respondió, ladeando la cabeza—. La encargada es una clase de tía lejana, le ayudo cuando a ella le aburre o le estresa el trabajo. A mí me gusta pasar tiempo en la biblioteca.

—¿Te gusta mucho la literatura clásica? —pregunté curioso.

—Soy estudiante de literatura, estoy por cursar mi segundo año, pero a veces se me complica pagar a tiempo —comentó con desgana. Se llevó el café humeante a los labios y bebió con tranquilidad—. Gano algo de dinero con lo de la biblioteca, pero a veces no es suficiente.

Él terminó con su café al igual que yo, deshaciéndonos del envase lanzándolo a un cesto. Nos quedamos en silencio allí, sin hacer nada. Nada hasta que él se hizo hacia adelante sobre la banca, recogió un poco de nieve y formó una pequeña pelota con ella, para luego arrojármela suavemente en el hombro. Demasiado suave para mi gusto, pero linda sensación.

—Oye —me quejé, frunciendo el entrecejo. Le observé sonreír divertido, para luego volver a formar otra bola de nieve. Yo me incliné, al igual que él, y formé una pequeña bola de nieve, dispuesto a arrojársela encima.

—Ni lo pienses —abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando observé su mano sostener mi muñeca por debajo de mi abrigo, tocándome la piel tan suavemente que ahogué un suspiro. Me miraba a los ojos, estaba más cerca de mí que antes y me sentí demasiado pequeño ante él.

Dejé caer la bola de nieve al suelo e hice algo que jamás pensé que haría en mi vida con este chico. Le tomé de las mejillas y me acerqué hacia su rostro, besándole los labios con suavidad, pero con una ligera necesidad de algo más que sólo eso. Sin embargo, no hice más. Fue un mínimo contacto entre nuestros labios, porque me separé al vuelo, avergonzándome demasiado.

—N-no… lo siento, no quise hacerlo… —me disculpé, colocándome de pie, alzando las manos, atajándome de todo lo que estuviera a punto de decirme. Mibuchi se giró hacia mí sobre la banca, alzando una mano.

—Yo no te… —comenzó a decir, pero negué con la cabeza—. Espera, Akashi…

—Tengo que irme, lo siento, lo siento, tengo que irme —mascullé, dándome la vuelta, yéndome directamente a casa con un sonrojo de los mil demonios y la sensación de sus labios junto a los míos.

Me alejé de allí lo más rápido posible porque estaba demasiado avergonzado como para comprender que era real lo que había hecho con ese chico, que era prácticamente un desconocido para mí. Aunque me gustaba. Como desconocido, como persona, como el chico de la biblioteca…

De cualquier forma que quisiese, me gustaba.

 

 

 

 

De último momento, cuando la biblioteca estaba en sus últimos diez minutos para cerrar y dar por finalizado el día, me encontré empujando la puerta de cristal con mi hombro. No llevaba abrigo, había salido de casa como si nada, como si el frío no me hubiese congelado hasta los huesos, ni la nieve me hubiese cubierto el cabello, ni como si necesitara pedirle disculpas a Mibuchi y verlo una vez más luego de no haberle visto por más de dos semanas al no poder mirarle a la cara, recordando lo idiota que había actuado en el parque, el beso y… Dios, quería morir ahora mismo.

Corrí hacia el final de la biblioteca, en donde nos habíamos visto por primera vez. Y al llegar, solté un suspiro de alivio. Mibuchi permanecía de pie allí, colocando un libro en su lugar. Me encogí en mi posición y me tomé las rodillas, aspirando una bocanada de aire. Si no había escupido un pulmón en todo el trayecto, vaya fenómeno era yo.

—Mibuchi… —fue lo único que salió de mis labios. Él se giró hacia mí y se llevó una sorpresa al verme, abriendo los ojos. Comencé a caminar hacia él—. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de aquel día… creo que perdí la cabeza y tendría que haber hecho esto antes… me demoré demasiado, y es que lo he estado pensando, quería ser preciso, quería hacerlo bien, necesito pedirte disculpas…

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, Akashi, todo está bien —respondió tranquilamente.

—Sí, para ti, de seguro no te hundiste en tu miseria pensando en lo estúpido que he quedado delante de ti. He sido yo el tonto, y es que nunca doy pasos en falso, siempre sé lo que estoy haciendo, pero es que contigo no me sentía así… —me mordí el labio. Si te habías avergonzado antes, Seijuuro, ahora cavabas tu propia tumba—. Lo siento, son demasiadas cosas que decir, pero es que me gustas y las palabras se agolpan en mi mente y son tantas cosas–

Mientras yo me demoraba en hablar, Mibuchi ya se había deshecho de la distancia que nos separaba. Me acorraló contra una de las estanterías y yo me sentí fallecer, respirando aún como un poseso.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —pregunté incómodo.

—Intento acabar lo que has comenzado —respondió suavemente.

Me deshice en un temblor cuando Mibuchi me tomó de la mejilla, su mano caliente sobre mi piel fría, haciendo contacto al vuelo. Rodeé su nuca con mi mano y no pude evitar acercarlo a mi boca, sintiendo cómo atrapaba mis labios entre los suyos. Su mano viajó a mi nuca y ambos nos quitamos el peso de las ganas de nuestros hombros, deshaciéndonos en aquel beso como dos locos que se deshacen de tensiones entre cuatro paredes.

Me sentí volar entre sus brazos, casi sentí cómo la calidez me invadía el cuerpo. Y es que me gustaba, me gustaba cómo me trataba, me gustaba él en su totalidad.

 

 

 

Reo soltó el último jadeo sobre mi boca y yo el último gemido ahogado, y se retiró de mi cuerpo, sintiendo el vacío dentro de mí. Yo giré sobre mi propio cuerpo y rodeé una de sus almohadas con mis brazos, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Se sentía extraño y lindo a la vez, me había… me había reconfortado como nadie nunca lo había hecho.

Cerré los ojos y me aferré a la almohada. Sentí cómo Reo se recostaba sobre mi espalda, sin aplastarme, y comenzaba a besarme el hombro desnudo, despojado de toda prenda que nos hubiese molestado anteriormente. Escocía y aún dolía un poco dentro de mí, pero Mibuchi había sido lo más cuidadoso posible. Era la primera vez que me dejaba hacer esto por alguien, nunca había imaginado la sensación de tener algo dentro de mí.

—¿Aún te duele? —preguntó, deslizando su mano hacia mi espalda baja, acariciando el comienzo de la curva de mis caderas. Yo negué con la cabeza, mintiendo, claramente—. Sé que me mientes, porque es imposible que no te duela nada. Algo tiene que doler ahí dentro.

—Nunca lo había hecho con nadie, sólo has sido tú —dije apenado. Apenado de mí, apenado de mi situación, apenado de todo. Así eran las cosas, estaba avergonzado y ya.

—Eres lindo, Sei-chan —Mibuchi se rió detrás de mi cuerpo y me besó suavemente el hombro una vez más, para luego comenzar a acariciarme el cabello, enredando los cortos mechones entre sus dedos—. Lo harás mejor para la próxima vez. Pero ¿a ti te ha gustado?

—No sirve de nada que te responda, ya terminé y eso es prueba suficiente, fin de mi respuesta —respondí desganado.

—Eres muy lindo —sonrió él, y descendió hacia mi boca, adhiriéndose a mis labios. Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le permití caer sobre mi cuerpo para intentarlo una vez más, porque no podía mentir, no me había disgustado para nada mi primera vez junto a él.

Comenzó a esparcir dulces besos por la curva de mi cuello, por los huesos de mi clavícula, y por mi tembloroso abdomen. La temperatura volvió a aumentar por segunda vez en toda la noche y Reo me colocó de costado, para luego tomar uno de mis muslos y separar mis piernas, pegándose a mi espalda en la misma posición, robándome un jadeo que murió ahogado. Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos con los míos y la intromisión no me molestó para nada.

Y cuando comencé a gemir su nombre, supe que nada era nada en todos los sentidos.

A veces nada es suficiente. Pero Mibuchi lo era para mí.

 


End file.
